


To fix you, to be with you, to live with you

by byungpeaches



Category: Produce 101 (TV), VICTON (Band)
Genre: Drama, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byungpeaches/pseuds/byungpeaches
Summary: Byungchan tidak pernah berpikir akan ada kata bebas di hidupnya, Seungwoo memberikannyaㅡbahkan lebih dari hanya sekedar kebebasan.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cerita ini bukan merupakan universe modern, dimana teknologi masih belum secanggih sekarang, serta masih ada pembagian kasta di masyarakat yang cukup jelas antara kalangan 'berada', masyarakat biasa, dan budak. Di universe ini juga jual-beli manusia dan perbudakan masih dilegalkan.

Pagi itu, Byungchan terbangun dari lelapnya karena sinar yang menusuk manik gelapnya secara tiba-tiba.

_Terang, mentari, pagi._

Sudah lama sekali, sejak terakhir kali ia terbangun karena tiga hal itu.

Penjaranya terbuka, awalnya sedikit, namun kelamaan terbuka seluruhnya. Bersama dengan salah satu tangannya yang dituntun, _ah bukan_ –tapi ditarik paksa oleh seorang pria besar. Sangat kasar, sampai tubuhnya serasa terombang-ambing saat melewati lorong yang tidak pula ia hapal arahnya.

Hari ketika dirinya benar-benar meninggalkan ruang gelapnya, pintu jerujinya, seluruh benda tak berwarna yang menemaninya. Terhitung empat tahun –yang ia ingat, sejak usia enam belas, usia legal bagi kastanya untuk diperjualbelikan.

_Bebas?_

_Sayangnya tidak ada kata bebas untuk seorang budak._

Bebatuan runcing di telapak kakinya mulai menimbulkan rasa sakit karena terus-menerus bergesekan dengan permukaan kulitnya yang tanpa alas.

Seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam mendekat ke arahnya, namun kepalanya seolah enggan ia tegakkan. Sepertinya lelaki itu memberikan banyak uang pada tuan lamanya, buktinya tua bangka itu kini tertawa dengan begitu keras, sebelum melepaskan rantai di kedua tangan dan kakinya.

“Ikut aku.” Kata pria itu, sebelum kemudian berjalan di depannya.

Rasanya _aneh_ , berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar, namun di lain sisi Byungchan menikmatinya. Langkah kakinya ia pelankan ketika menyadari jarak ia berdiri dengan punggung lebar di depannya kian menipis. Suara di kepalanya memerintahkan untuk jangan terlalu dekat. _Kalangan berada tidak pernah suka berada di dekat budak._

“Naik.”

“Aku?”

“Iya, kau.”

Bahkan tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benaknya untuk bisa mendekati mobil sebagus ini, apalagi masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi perintah tetaplah perintah, dan hidupnya hanya untuk menerima perintah. Jadilah ia hanya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam benda mewah berwarna hitam itu.

_Hanya sunyi yang tercipta._

Di dalam benaknya, Byungchan tidak pernah sekalipun berfikir bahwa ia akan ada di dalam situasi seperti ini –berbagi ruang dengan seorang kalangan atas. _Apa pria ini tidak merasa risih?_ Bahkan pakaian lusuh yang menutupi tubuhnya terlihat sangat kontras dengan jok bahan kulit yang ia duduki, bersandar saja ia tidak berani. Waktu _pun_ ia habiskan hanya dengan meremat pelan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

“Kau kedinginan?” Ujar pria di sampingnya, yang ternyata sejak tadi terus mengamati.

“Tidak masalah, ini tidak sedingin ruangan lamaku.” Jawabnya, sedikit memberikan senyum –yang mungkin terlihat canggung.

Tubuh Byungchan seketika membeku kala pria itu melepas mantel hitamnya dan malah memasangkan pakaian hitam itu pada tubuh kurusnya. _Hangat_. Seharusnya ia menolak, _harusnya_. Namun ketika wajahnya ia palingkan, kedua maniknya malah bertemu dengan manik lainnya dengan jarak yang terlampau dekat – _warnanya abu-abu, sedikit kecoklatan_. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering, pasalnya paras pria di depannya ini begitu menawan. Apalagi ditambah dengan senyuman yang _mungkin_ saja sedang ditujukan padanya saat ini.

Seakan kendali atas tubuhnya kembali, Byungchan dengan tergesa memalingkan wajahnya.

“Terimakasih, Tuan..” Cicitnya, dengan wajah yang kembali ia tundukkan.

“Tuan? Apa aku terlihat setua itu?”

Lelaki itu malah tertawa, terdengar begitu lepas.

“Ti-tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Maafkan aku, aku—”

“Aku tidak marah, Byungchan. Cukup panggil saja aku Seungwoo, Han Seungwoo.”

*

Byungchan berani bersumpah jika yang ia lihat saat ini adalah sebuah istana.

Dulu sekali ada yang pernah menceritakannya sebuah dongeng tentang kerajaan, dan keluarga kerajaan tinggal di sebuah istana. Byungchan masih ingat bagaimana sebuah istana digambarkan, bangunan amat besar yang dihiasi berbagai pilar menakjubkan, dikelilingi taman luas dengan berbagai flora cantik –beraneka warna.

_Tapi sebuah istana bukanlah untuk seseorang seperti dirinya._

“Tidak ingin ke dalam?”

Byungchan menoleh pada Seungwoo – _pria itu meminta untuk dipanggil Seungwoo bukan?_

“A-apa boleh?”

Seungwoo tertawa lagi. “Tentu saja, ini kediamanku. Bukankah aku sendiri yang membawamu kesini?”

Hanya mengikuti langkah lebar pria di depannya. Kedua matanya berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah barat, dimana warna merah merekah membentang sepanjang matanya memandang. Namun fokusnya kembali teralihkan kala kedua kakinya mulai menapaki marmer keemasan, tanda dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam bangunan ia sebut sebagai _istana_.

Kedua mata Byungchan membulat takjub ketika melihat barisan pelayan di hadapannya –menyambut sosok tegap yang kini berada jauh di depannya. Seungwoo terlihat begitu ramah, tersenyum, begitu menghargai sapaan yang ditujukan padanya.

“Wooseok?”

Seungwoo menghampiri salah seorang dari deretan pelayan, berbincang pada pelayan itu. Byungchan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh kedua orang tersebut, namun kemudian seseorang bernama ‘Wooseok’ itu menatapnya yang masih berada di dekat pintu masuk, walau samar Byungchan bisa melihat bahwa pemuda itu tersenyum kecil padanya sebelum membungkuk pada Seungwoo.

“Byungchan, kemari.” Seungwoo memanggilnya, mengisyaratkan agar ia masuk.

Byungchan berjalan dengan pelan, kepalanya ia tundukkan –menatap marmer keemasan tempat dirinya memijakkan kedua kaki.

“Namanya Byungchan, mulai sekarang jagalah dia seperti kalian menjagaku—

—dan Wooseok, tolong lakukan apa yang kuminta.”

Seungwoo pun pergi, kemudian diikuti oleh seluruh pelayan, kecuali Wooseok.

“Akan ku antar kau ke kamarmu.”

*

Yang hanya bisa Byungchan bayangkan tentang _‘kamar’_ adalah sebuah ruangan di bawah tanah, atau gudang –versi sedikit lebih baik. Wooseok bilang akan mengantarkannya ke _‘kamar’_ , dan saat ini ia dan Wooseok sudah sampai di salah satu ruangan di lantai dua. Bukan gudang, apalagi ruang bawah tanah. Ketika masuk ke dalam, pemuda kurus itu langsung menghampiri jendela besar yang menghadap taman di sebelah barat yang berisi hamparan bunga mawar merah. _Luar biasa indah_ , apalagi langit di luar sana sedang menampakkan warna biru cerahnya.

“Apa kau menyukai kamar ini?”

Byungchan menatap wajah Wooseok, tersenyum lebar sampai kedua matanya hanya tinggal segaris, lalu memunculkan dua buah lesung manis di pipinya.

“Tidak sopan sepertinya jika budak sepertiku sampai mengatakan tidak suka, Wooseok. Jadi, bagaimana jika aku mengatakan hal seperti aku akan bersyukur dengan apapun yang diberikan padaku?”

Wooseok balas tersenyum, “Kau sudah bebas Byungchan. Kau bebas merasakan apapun, kau tau?”

_Bebas, ya? Kata yang asing, namun terdengar menyenangkan membayangkannya._

Byungchan hanya memperhatikan Wooseok yang sejak tadi sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai barang dari dalam lemari. Wooseok berhenti setelah mengeluarkan sebuah handuk. “Bagaimana kalau kau mandi, Byungchan?”

Byungchan kaget ketika Wooseok malah ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi luas yang berada di ruang lain kamar ini bersamanya. “Wooseok, _er.._ kenapa kau ikut masuk?”

“Aku akan membantumu, ini tugasku. Tidak perlu malu padaku, Byungchan.” Jawab Wooseok, terkekeh pelan.

“Kau benar, sepertinya aku tidak bisa menggunakan benda apapun di ruangan ini.” Balas Byungchan, setelah kedua matanya bergerak melihat ke segala penjuru kamar mandi.

Byungchan melepaskan atasan lusuhnya –menyisakan celana bahan pendek. Lalu dengan arahan Wooseok, kini ia berakhir duduk di dalam sebuah bak besar berisi air hangat yang pelayan mungil itu sebut _bathtub_. Dengan telaten pelayan mungil itu membersihkan tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya. Wewangian yang menyapa penciumannya sungguh membuat nyaman, mungkin saat ini dirinya sedang tertidur. Hanya terdengar suara cipratan air mengenai rambut, sepertinya Wooseok sedang mencuci rambutnya. Entah kenapa kedua matanya masih enggan terbuka.

“Apa Seungwoo memang sangat baik, bahkan kepada seseorang sepertiku?” Ujar Byungchan lirih, masih sambil memejamkan kedua mata.

“Tuan muda memang sangat baik.”

Guyuran air hangat di kepalanya kini digantikan dengan handuk yang Wooseok gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

“Wooseok.”

“Ya?”

“Bukannya Seungwoo tidak suka dipanggil ‘Tuan’?”

Tawa pelayan mungil itu kembali terdengar.

“Menurutmu?”

*

Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak pertama Byungchan menginjakkan kaki di kediaman Seungwoo. Ia kira Seungwoo membelinya untuk dijadikan salah satu pelayan atau pekerja. Namun bahkan setelah tiga hari tidak ada hal apapun yang diperintahkan kepadanya. Rutinitasnya hanyalah tidur, makan, dan sesekali berbincang dengan Wooseok dikala jam istirahatnya. Byungchan ingin melakukan sesuatu, ia ingin sekedar berjalan-jalan di taman sebelah barat yang tiga hari ini terus ia pandangi dari balkon kamar.

Hanya saja, Byungchan belum berani untuk sekedar berbicara pada Seungwoo.

Lamunannya terhenti kala didengarnya suara ketukan pintu. Byungchan beranjak dari ranjang yang baru saja ia bereskan, hendak membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menemuinya.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah si pria bermanik abu-abu kecoklatan, pria yang sedang ada dalam pikirannya.

“Seungwoo.. a-ada apa?” Tanyanya terbata.

“Aku bermaksud mengajakmu keluar. Maaf mengabaikanmu tiga hari ini, pekerjaanku sama sekali tidak bisa ditinggal.. Aku akan menunggu di bawah, pakailah pakaian yang kau anggap nyaman.”

“Ba-baiklah.” Angguk Byungchan pelan.

Ketika pintu ditutup Byungchan langsung bergegas membuka lemarinya, pakaian di dalamnya begitu banyak. Byungchan tidak terlalu mengerti tentang bagaimana berpakaian dengan _‘pakaian yang ia anggap nyaman’_. Sejujurnya Byungchan ingin bertanya kepada Wooseok terlebih dahulu, namun takut Seungwoo menunggu terlalu lama. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengambil satu setelan terdekat, yang warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok.

“Maaf membuatmu menunggu.” Ujar Byungchan, sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Di dalamnya ada Seungwoo, sudah berganti pakaian juga. Seperti biasa, setelan warna gelap dengan mantel berwarna gading yang Byungchan perkirakan panjangnya sampai lutut.

_Sepertinya ia salah berpakaian._

Pasalnya yang Byungchan pakai saat ini hanyalah kaus lengan panjang agak longgar berwarna _navy_ dengan bawahan celana panjang hitam.

“Sepertinya pakaianku terlalu santai.. apa aku perlu berganti pakaian?”

Namun dijawab gelengan pelan dari Seungwoo, yang malah tersenyum padanya.

“Tidak perlu. Kau terlihat menawan.”

Byungchan seketika mengatupkan bibirnya, wajahnya menghangat, tidak tau harus merespon seperti apa. Untungnya Seungwoo bertingkah tidak seperti habis mengatakan sesuatu, membuat Byungchan sedikit lega. Byungchan juga ingin berterimakasih kepada Wooseok. Tanpa pelayan mungil itu, mungkin sampai saat ini Byungchan tidak akan pernah menyadari bahwa warna kulitnya cukup terang dan mudah merona, juga warna asli bibirnya yang hampir semerah mawar.

Mobil yang membawanya dan Seungwoo pun bergerak, sesaat setelah Seungwoo memberi isyarat kepada supir di depan mereka.

Suasana di dalam mobil begitu canggung, _Byungchan merasakannya_. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Bahkan bibirnya terasa kaku hanya untuk sekedar menanyakan tujuan perjalanan mereka. Mungkin karena sepi itulah yang membuat Byungchan dengan tidak sadar mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

Lalu terlelap.

Byungchan yang sudah terlelap tidak tau bahwa pria di sampingnya kini sedang terkekeh melihatnya yang mulai terkantuk. Meskipun dirinya masih setengah sadar, tapi Byungchan merasakan bahwa kini kepalanya sudah berada di tempat yang aman –dan nyaman.

Perlahan Byungchan mulai tersadar dari tidur sejenaknya, merasakan posisinya begitu intim dengan pria saat ini sedang meminjamkan pundaknya untuk disandari. Byungchan ingin bangun, _namun canggung sekali rasanya_. Tidak ada tanda-tanda jika si pemilik lengan yang sedang merengkuh pinggangnya ini akan segera melepaskannya. Byungchan juga sadar kalau sejak tadi rambutnya sesekali diciumi.

“Apa.. kita sudah sampai?”

Tanya Byungchan pelan. Membuat Seungwoo dengan cepat melepaskan lengannya yang masih berada pada pinggang yang lebih muda.

“Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. Jalanan yang kita lewati tadi sedikit berbatu, aku khawatir tidurmu tidak nyaman jika aku tidak memegangimu. Dan benar, kita sudah sampai.” Ujar Seungwoo dengan santai.

“Sejak kapan? Apa aku terlalu lama tertidur?” Byungchan menegakkan badannya sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang ia rasa berantakan.

“Mungkin tiga puluh menit?” Jawab Seungwoo.

“Astaga, maafkan aku.” Byungchan sungguh merasa bersalah. Ditundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Seungwoo.

“Tidak masalah, perjalanannya memang agak jauh. Wajar saja kalau kau mengantuk, jangan merasa bersalah.”

Byungchan masih menunduk ketika pintu mobil dibuka, diikuti oleh Seungwoo yang lebih dahulu turun dari mobil. Perhatiannya teralihkan ketika melihat telapak tangan terulur ke arahnya. Kedua maniknya menelusuri darimana arah telapak tangan itu berasal.

 _Itu Seungwoo_ , dengan manik abu-abu kecoklatannya yang sudah persis bentuk bulan sabit –tersenyum ke arahnya.

“Mau.. berkencan denganku?”

*


	2. Chapter 2

_“Mau.. berkencan denganku?”_

.

.

Byungchan memperhatikan uluran tangan Seungwoo, _lama_. Mungkin terlalu lama, sampai-sampai membuat Seungwoo menunggu. Pasalnya Seungwoo sekarang malah mengambil tangan sebelah kiri Byungchan –untuk digenggam. “Aku anggap ini sebagai persetujuan.”

Byungchan hanya mengikuti saja ketika Seungwoo membawanya ke dalam kerumunan manusia yang dirinya sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada sebanyak ini. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Seungwoo. Tentang tempat apa yang saat ini mereka datangi, atau kenapa ini disebut kencan, dan kenapa Seungwoo terus menggenggam tangannya. Tapi Byungchan takut, takut jika Seungwoo menganggapnya _lancang_.

“Ada tempat yang ingin kau datangi?” Seungwoo menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh ke arah yang lebih muda.

“Aku.. tidak tau.”

“Bagaimana dengan makanan, ada yang ingin kau coba?”

Byungchan lagi-lagi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. “Maaf.”

Seungwoo terkekeh pelan, _mungkin akan sedikit sulit untuk saat ini_.

“Tidak perlu meminta maaf, Byungchan.”

Byungchan hanya mengikuti saja ketika Seungwoo membawanya ke sebuah kedai makanan yang tidak terlalu besar. Sebenarnya Byungchan memang _sedikit_ lapar, perjalanan menuju tempat ini cukup jauh dan mereka sudah melewati jam makan siang. Makanan yang dijual di sepanjang jalan tadi cukup menggoda indera penciumannya. Namun sekali lagi Byungchan merasa tidak pantas mengatakan sesuatu seperti _‘Seungwoo, aku lapar’_ atau semacamnya kepada pria itu.

Bagian dalam kedai yang mereka masuki ternyata tidak sekecil yang Byungchan bayangkan –dan _menakjubkan_. Pemiliknya pasti sangat menyukai bunga, hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Byungchan. Jendela, dinding, bahkan bagian langit-langit ruangan dipenuhi dengan bunga segar, _luar biasa indah_. Byungchan heran kenapa di dalam kedai seindah ini tidak ada satu pun pengunjung. Namun setelah dirinya fikir-fikir _ya_ mungkin saja, kalau mengingat saat ini belum masuk waktu makan malam. Byungchan hanya tidak ingin ambil pusing.

Seungwoo menarik salah satu bangku yang berada di tengah ruangan, mempersilahkan Byungchan untuk duduk. Namun Seungwoo tidak langsung duduk, pria jangkung itu malah menemui pemilik kedai –membicarakan sesuatu. Byungchan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Seungwoo dengan pria itu, hanya terdengar sedikit kekehan dari keduanya.

Byungchan terkejut karena tiba-tiba lampu kedai mati, membuatnya reflek berdiri untuk mencari—

“Seung –woo?”

“Kau takut?”

Cahaya kembali menerangi seisi kedai, dan Seungwoo sudah ada di hadapannya –tersenyum, _lagi_.

_“Indah..”_

Byungchan tidak yakin perkataannya barusan ditujukan pada _siapa_ atau _apa_. Apakah itu senyuman Seungwoo, ataukah lampu-lampu kecil yang menyala secara serempak di diantara bunga-bunga yang menghiasi seluruh ruangan, atau malah jadi keduanya. Membuat Byungchan kehilangan kata-kata.

“Kau menyukainya?”

Byungchan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, yang membuat Seungwoo senang bukan main. Kelihatan dari senyum malu-malu Seungwoo saat mengambil tangan sebelah kanan Byungchan, lalu dikecupi pelan punggungnya.

“Mau berdansa denganku?”

Terdapat jeda cukup lama. Byungchan tau Seungwoo menunggu jawaban darinya. _Ya_ , kedua manik abu-abu kecokelatan itu terlihat begitu berharap.

“Aku.. tentu saja.”

Semuanya bergerak dengan sendirinya –kaki juga tangannya. Bahkan Byungchan tidak ingat dari mana dan sejak kapan alunan musik sudah mengisi seluruh ruangan. Semuanya, seluruh anggota tubuhnya, bergerak tanpa izin, _bebas_. Untuk _kedua kalinya_ lengan Seungwoo melingkari pinggangnya, lalu kedua lengannya dituntun Seungwoo agar mengalung ke lehernya. Byungchan tidak menolak.

Untuk sejenak Byungchan merasa waktunya seperti berhenti. Setiap detiknya dihabiskan Byungchan dan Seungwoo hanya untuk saling bertatapan. Byungchan akui.. Seungwoo memang _setampan itu_ , _sesempurna itu_. Ketika jemari Seungwoo sudah berada di salah satu rahangnya, diikuti dengan jarak diantara wajahnya dan Seungwoo yang kian menipis –Byungchan teringat akan _siapa dirinya_ , _darimana asalnya_.

“Maaf.”

Byungchan melihat sorot kekecewaan dari kedua manik Seungwoo. Seketika yang lebih tua menjauhkan wajahnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit untuk Byungchan deskripsikan. “Tidak apa-apa, aku masih bisa menunggu.”

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Byungchan mulai berfikir jauh tentang apa saja yang mungkin Seungwoo _inginkan_ darinya.

Musik dansa yang sejak tadi mengalun kini berganti dengan musik klasik biasa. Hidangan demi hidangan bergiliran disajikan. Byungchan melirik dengan canggung pria di hadapannya. Seungwoo masih berbicara dengan salah satu _waiter_ , menanyakan tentang _wine_ mana yang dihidangkan.

“Aku meminta mereka untuk mengganti _wine_ -nya dengan yang berkadar alkohol rendah.”

 _Waiter_ lainnya datang dengan membawakan _wine_ berbeda – _white wine_ , lalu menuangkannya satu per satu ke dalam gelas yang memang sudah berada di atas meja.

Seungwoo mengambil gelas berisi wine di hadapannya, memperhatikan isinya sebentar, sebelum sedikit menggerak-gerakkan gelas yang ia pegang.

_“Cheers?”_

_“Cheers.”_

Byungchan meminum _wine_ -nya satu teguk, rasanya tidak begitu buruk. Di detik berikutnya Byungchan sudah menghabiskan seluruh minuman di gelasnya.

“Syukurlah kau menyukainya.”

Berbeda dengan Byungchan, Seungwoo tidak menghabiskan _wine_ di gelasnya.

“Kenapa.. tidak dihabiskan?”

“Rasanya terlalu manis, tapi akan aku coba habiskan.”

Byungchan sedikit merasa bersalah ketika mendengarnya. “Ah, begitu..”

“Jangan merasa bersalah, aku hanya tidak mau kencan pertama kita tidak berjalan dengan baik.”

Byungchan merasakan gejolak pada perutnya ketika Seungwoo mengucapkan kata _'kencan’_ dan _‘kita’_. Mendengarnya dari mulut Seungwoo membuat perasaan aneh yang sempat ia rasakan tadi kembali muncul. Semuanya masih terasa _tidak nyata_ , meskipun Byungchan sudah memastikan berkali-kali bahwa ini benar-benar kenyataan.

“Nama makanan ini pasta, akan lebih baik jika memakannya selagi masih hangat.”

*

Seungwoo meminta ditemani ke suatu tempat, dan Byungchan ada disini bukan untuk menolak.

Setelah selesai makan malam, Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan untuk menemui pemilik kedai yang berada di lantai dua –yang ternyata merangkap rumahnya. Dari pembicaraan antara Seungwoo dan pemilik kedai yang tentu saja Byungchan dengar, membuat Byungchan menyadari bahwa acara makan malam barusan sudah diatur Seungwoo. Yang berarti alasan tidak adanya orang lain selama Seungwoo dan dirinya berada di dalam adalah karena Seungwoo sudah menyewa semuanya.

_Berapa banyak yang sudah Seungwoo habiskan hanya untuk sebuah ‘kencan’?_

Seungwoo kembali menautkan jemarinya pada Byungchan begitu keduanya menapakkan kaki ke luar kedai. Byungchan baru saja akan membuka mulutnya, namun Seungwoo seakan sudah tau apa yang ingin dikatakannya. “Kencan kita belum berakhir, kalau kau ingin menanyakan tentang ini.” Seungwoo mengangkat tangannya yang terpaut dengan milik Byungchan.

Byungchan tidak jadi mengatakan apapun, membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Seungwoo. Byungchan memperhatikan Seungwoo yang ada di sampingnya. Pria itu terus tersenyum –seolah _moment_ ini adalah hal yang sangat berharga baginya.

“Tunggu sebentar.”

Lagi-lagi Byungchan dikejutkan oleh perbuatan Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, melepaskan mantel yang dipakainya, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Byungchan. Menyisakan Seungwoo yang hanya mengenakan atasan _turle neck_ hitamnya. _Well_ di luar memang cukup dingin, tapi tidak sampai membuat tubuhnya kedinginan, _mungkin_. Tapi mantel Seungwoo memang hangat, _Byungchan akui_.

“Aku tidak apa-apa, Seungwoo..”

“Aku tidak mau kau kedinginan—

“Di kencan pertama kita.” Byungchan menambahkan, menatap manik abu-abu kecokelatan milik Seungwoo.

Membuat Seungwoo mengatupkan bibirnya dan langsung tersenyum amat lebar, mengalihkan pandangannya selain ke arah Byungchan – _salah tingkah._

“Ya, di kencan pertama... _kita_.”

Jemari Byungchan kembali Seungwoo tautkan ke miliknya. Rasanya ingin sekali menghabiskan semalaman ini hanya berdua.

Tapi apa boleh buat, ada _tujuan lain_.

Kali ini Seungwoo membawa Byungchan ke suatu tempat, sepertinya sebuah toko, yang Byungchan sendiri belum tau itu toko apa. Hanya mengikuti saja ketika Seungwoo masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah masuk, Seungwoo langsung berbincang dengan pemilik toko. Byungchan tebak, Seungwoo pasti sudah mengenal pria itu sebelumnya.

“Byungchan, bantu aku untuk memilih.”

Beberapa saat kemudian pemilik toko mengeluarkan seluruh koleksi dari laci besarnya.

Byungchan tidak bisa fokus. Bermacam kristal beraneka warna yang luar biasa indah disuguhkan di hadapannya, dan Seungwoo menyuruhnya untuk memilih.

“Seungwoo, aku tidak tau..”

“Aku ingin kau yang memilih.”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo memelas. Tidak mengerti kenapa Seungwoo memintanya untuk memilihkan barang berharga seperti ini. Semua kelihatan berharga dan indah di matanya, dan Byungchan tidak tau apa perbedaannya. Byungchan tidak tau warna kesukaan Seungwoo, atau kristal seperti apa yang biasa dipakai orang _kalangan atas_. Byungchan takut salah pilih, yang ujung-ujungnya malah membuat Seungwoo dipermalukan.

Kedua manik Byungchan terus menelusuri bermacam-macam kristal di depannya. Ada kristal berwarna semerah mawar, sebiru langit cerah, secemerlang air mancur di taman rumah Seungwoo, ataupun sekelam ruang bawah tanahnya ketika malam hari, bahkan yang warnanya bergradasi sampai tujuh tingkat pun ada. _Semuanya indah, semuanya menawan_. _Memang siapa Byungchan sampai mencoba-coba untuk memilih?_ Sekali lagi Byungchan menatap Seungwoo memelas –memohon bantuan. Tapi Seungwoo hanya membalas tatapan Byungchan dengan senyum di matanya.

Byungchan memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, berharap mendapat pencerahan. Ketika Byungchan membuka kedua matanya, Byungchan _menemukannya_. Ada satu yang merenggut atensinya. Bentuknya lebih mirip seperti batu dibandingkan kristal, dan warnanya tidak terlalu mencolok –kusam, jika dibandingkan dengan sekelilingnya yang berwarna gemerlapan.

Warna yang mengingatkannya pada iris pria yang saat ini Byungchan yakin masih saja memperhatikannya – _warna abu-abu kecokelatan._

Tanpa ragu Byungchan mengambil batu –kristal berwarna kusam itu, lalu diberikannya pada Seungwoo.

Seungwoo tersenyum, menatap lekat Byungchan di hadapannya.

“ _Agate_ , lambang perlindungan, selain itu bisa juga berarti _‘memperbaiki’_. Kau tau, ini akan sempurna sebagai lambang pernikahan kita Byungchan.”

*


	3. Chapter 3

Byungchan menghela nafasnya berkali-kali setelah selesai sarapan bersama Seungwoo. Seungwoo baru saja berpamitan dengannya sebelum berangkat, dan _tolong_ jangan ingatkan Byungchan dengan kecupan di dahinya, setiap pagi. Rasanya semakin aneh –semua perlakuan Seungwoo padanya, seolah dirinya dan Seungwoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Sepertinya, dimulai semenjak malam itu. Padahal sudah lewat enam hari, namun yang dikatakan Seungwoo _malam itu_ benar-benar menjadi beban pikirannya.

“Wooseok, apa kau sibuk? Aku—

“Tentang tuan muda?”

Byungchan mengangguk, yang dibalas dengan senyuman kecil dari pelayan mungil itu.

“Berceritalah padaku.”

Wooseok mengajak Byungchan keluar rumah. Byungchan membuntuti Wooseok yang sedang mendorong sebuah troli –sepertinya berisi teh dan makanan, dari belakang. Byungchan senang bukan main ketika menyadari tempat yang mereka tuju adalah taman sebelah barat, sebuah taman penuh mawar merah yang sebelumnya hanya bisa Byungchan pandangi dari balkon kamarnya.

“Wooseok, kita boleh pergi kesini?” Tanya Byungchan sambil berlari kecil menghampiri Wooseok yang sudah jauh berada di depannya.

Wooseok memasangkan taplak pada meja kecil yang terletak di pinggir taman sebelum menuangkan teh pada dua cangkir yang sudah ia letakkan di atas meja. “Tentu saja boleh Byungchan, sebaiknya kau duduk terlebih dahulu.”

Byungchan langsung duduk, menuruti perkataan Wooseok. Ditunggunya Wooseok yang masih berkutat dengan cangkir dan piring kecil yang sedang diisinya dengan potongan buah, lalu mengeluarkan lagi piring lainnya untuk diisi berbagai macam kue.

“Kau seharusnya tidak perlu serepot ini untukku..”

“Ini bagian dari tugasku, Byungchan. Lagipula kau akan menjadi tuan muda di rumah ini, anggap saja ini jamuan terakhir dariku sebelum aku tidak bisa memanggil namamu tanpa embel-embel ‘tuan muda’ lagi.” Wooseok tersenyum, sebelum akhirnya duduk di hadapan Byungchan.

“Kau mengetahuinya?”

Pelayan mungil itu mengangguk, kemudian menggenggam tangan Byungchan. “Tuan muda tidak pernah membawa orang lain ke tempat tinggalnya. Dan ketika suatu hari dia membawa ‘seseorang’ ke tempat ini, aku langsung tau kalau kau yang terpilih, Byungchan.”

“Tapi aku hanya budak yang dibelinya Wooseok.. Kenapa harus.. aku?” Ujar Byungchan lirih.

“Dari yang kuperhatikan, tuan muda Seungwoo sudah jatuh cinta padamu bahkan sejak pertama kali memperkenalkanmu kepada kami.”

Jujur, Byungchan memang merasakannya –setiap kali Seungwoo menatapnya, atau setiap senyuman yang diberikan Seungwoo padanya. Seolah Seungwoo sudah memerhatikannya sejak lama, sejak waktu yang tidak Byungchan ketahui. Sialnya lagi, Byungchan pun tidak mengerti apa maksud dari rasa itu sendiri.

_Cinta._

_Jatuh cinta._

_Seungwoo jatuh cinta padanya?_

“Apa dia sudah melamarmu?”

Byungchan tersadar dari lamunannya.

“Seungwoo— dia tidak melamarku, hanya berbicara sesuatu tentang lambang pernikahan.”

“Apa kalian memilih _ruby_?”

_“Ruby?”_

“Kristal semerah mawar, warnanya persis seperti taman ini. Lambang kebanggaan, kepercayadirian. Tuan Seungwoo pasti memilihnya bukan?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya, raut wajahnya menampilkan kepanikan.

“Seungwoo memintaku yang memilih.. dan itu ternyata _Agate_. A-apa itu buruk?”

Melihat ekspresi Byungchan yang berubah menjadi panik entah kenapa membuat Wooseok tertawa lepas.

“Tenang, Byungchan. Semua kristal punya arti yang baik. _Agate_ memang agak jarang digunakan sebagai lambang pernikahan, bukan karena artinya yang buruk. _Agate_ itu lambang perlindungan, makanya dahulu sering dijadikan liontin oleh orang-orang yang sedang pergi berperang. Bukankah pasangan yang berjanji untuk saling melindungi itu indah?”

“Be-begitukah?” Raut wajah Byungchan yang awalnya panik lambat laun menjadi lebih tenang.

“Yang aku pikirkan kenapa kau bisa memilih _Agate_? Setahuku warna _Agate_ cenderung tidak mencolok.”

“Aku—

Byungchan kembali memutar memorinya malam itu, dimana berkali-kali manik abu kecokelatan Seungwoo berhasil membuat.. perasaannya berdesir.

—hanya teringat dengan warna iris Seungwoo.”

Wooseok bisa melihat warna merah menjalar sampai ujung telinga Byungchan. Serta tatapan rindu pada manik Byungchan yang saat ini entah sedang memikirkan apa.

“Byungchan?”

Atensi Byungchan kembali padanya. “Ya?”

Wooseok tertawa kecil, “Aku pikir sedikit lagi kau akan _mengerti_.”

.

.

Kali ini terhitung ketiga kalinya Byungchan dibawa berkendara –ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Hitung-hitung menghirup udara di luar kediaman barunya.

Seungwoo mengajaknya keluar, lagi. Bedanya, kali ini tidak ditemani oleh supir pribadi Seungwoo. Hanya ada Byungchan yang menemani Seungwoo, duduk di kursi penumpang sebelahnya. Mobil yang dikendarai Seungwoo saat ini juga berbeda warna –warna putih. Kalau diperhatikan jadi begitu serasi dengan kemeja yang Seungwoo pakai, warna putih juga. Lengan kemeja Seungwoo digulung sampai siku, entah kenapa membuat pemuda itu semakin terlihat menawan. Membuat Byungchan berpikir kalau pemuda di sampingnya benar-benar cocok memakai pakaian apapun.

“Kita bisa saja kecelakaan kalau kau terus menatapku seperti itu.”

Perkataan Seungwoo membuat Byungchan sadar akan perbuatannya. Pemuda itu langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah berlawanan –wajahnya menghangat. _Byungchan benar-benar dibuat malu._

Menyadari jika Byungchan salah tingkah membuat tawa lepas Seungwoo terdengar, meskipun pandangannya masih fokus ke arah jalanan.

Byungchan merasakan _hal itu_ lagi ketika mendengar tawa pemuda di sampingnya. Rasa aneh pada perut yang berujung pada rasa meluap di dadanya. Selain itu, Byungchan merasakan ada yang _aneh_ pada jantungnya.

“Maaf Seungwoo.. tapi apa aku boleh tau kita akan kemana?” Tanya Byungchan dengan ragu.

Seungwoo tidak langsung menjawab, mobilnya ia belokkan ke arah kiri. Selanjutnya, Byungchan merasakan bahwa kendaraan yang mereka naiki bergerak semakin lambat.

“Kau lihat bangunan warna karamel di depan sana? Itu tempatnya.”

Byungchan tidak terpikir sama sekali bangunan apa yang ia dan Seungwoo masuki saat ini. Seperti biasa pemuda itu memintanya untuk menunggu di sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan. Setelah berbincang sebentar dengan satu-satunya wanita yang berada di tempat itu, Seungwoo memberi isyarat pada Byungchan untuk mengikutinya.

Lagi-lagi Seungwoo mengajaknya ke tempat yang menakjubkan.

Setelah melewati lorong yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang berisi banyak sekali pakaian. _Ah_ , ternyata dari tempat ini asal pakaian indah yang Seungwoo pakai. Byungchan tanpa diberi aba-aba langsung saja duduk di satu-satunya bangku di tempat itu, memerhatikan begitu banyak setelan dan gaun berbagai warna dan model –yang di mata Byungchan terlihat sangat indah, tersusun rapi di sekelilingnya.

Atensinya beralih pada sosok di depan sana yang sibuk berbincang dengan seorang pegawai dengan begitu sopan. Byungchan bisa mendengar suara Seungwoo yang berujar ‘mohon bantuannya’ sebelum pegawai itu mulai mengukur bagian atas tubuh Seungwoo, lalu dilanjutkan mengukur kaki jenjang pemuda itu.

Setelah selesai, Seungwoo menghampirinya dengan senyum yang tidak kunjung pudar dari bibir pemuda itu. “Giliranmu.”

“Aku?”

Seungwoo mengangguk kala Byungchan bertanya dengan wajah kaget dengan jari yang menunjuk ke arah dirinya sendiri.

“Bahkan pakaian di kamarku belum seluruhnya aku kenakan..” Sela Byungchan saat Seungwoo dengan santai menarik lengan kurusnya ke arah pegawai yang malah terkekeh melihat kelakuan mereka.

“Maaf.” Byungchan berujar pelan kepada pegawai tersebut, yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyum memaklumi. Hanya bisa menurut saja ketika tubuh bagian atas dan bawahnya diukur dengan teliti. Beberapa kali pegawai itu memuji bagaimana pinggangnya bisa seramping ini, atau betapa ideal postur tubuhnya. Pujian-pujian itu sungguh membuat Byungchan malu, yang ujung-ujungnya hanya ia balas ucapan ‘terimakasih’ dengan rona merah muda sampai ke telinga.

Setelah selesai dengan ‘sesi pengukuran’ mereka pun kembali ke ruangan awal. Kali ini Byungchan tidak diminta untuk menunggu sendirian, karena sesampainya di tempat tersebut ternyata wanita yang mereka temui sebelumnya sudah menunggu. Seungwoo berbincang dengan wanita itu cukup lama, yang lambat laun membuat Byungchan menyadari bahwa wanita cantik ber- _name tag_ ‘Irene Bae’ ini adalah perancang busana sekaligus pemilik di tempat ini.

“Sudah ada beberapa yang aku rancang, mungkin ada salah satu yang menarik perhatian kalian berdua.” Ujar Irene sebelum masuk ke ruangannya lalu kembali dengan membawa beberapa lembar rancangannya. “Kalian bisa memilihnya selagi aku mengerjakan pekerjaanku yang lain.”

Seungwoo tersenyum ketika Irene memberikan rancangan itu padanya.

“Byungchan.”

_Deg_

Rasanya Byungchan tau apa yang akan Seungwoo katakan. Sekilas memori malam itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Byungchan menatap Seungwoo yang bermaksud memberikan beberpa lembar kertas yang ia pegang kepadanya, pemuda itu tertawa –mungkin karena melihat raut wajahnya yang setengah kaget, setengah menolak.

“Tenang Byungchan, kali ini aku tidak akan memintamu memilihnya sendirian.” Seungwoo menggeser sedikit duduknya sehingga bahunya dan Seungwoo jadi sedikit bersentuhan. “Tapi aku juga tidak ingin memilih _tuxedo_ untuk _kita_ seorang diri.”

Jantung Byungchan serasa diajak terjun bebas. Byungchan tidak mengerti perasaan penuh di dadanya. Seungwoo selalu mengatakan segalanya dengan mudah. Masalah besarnya adalah karena ini soal pernikahan, namun Seungwoo seolah tidak mau tau apa yang ia rasakan. Byungchan sungguh ingin bertanya _‘kenapa harus dirinya?’_. Namun mengajak pemuda di sampingnya berdebat saat ini bukanlah ide yang baik, ada orang lain di depan mereka. Byungchan benar-benar tidak ingin mempermalukan Seungwoo, tapi Byungchan juga butuh penjelasan akan semuanya.

“Aku bisa membayangkanmu memakainya.. apa kau menyukainya?”

Kelemahan Byungchan hanya sekedar manik abu-abu kecokelatan yang membentuk garis melengkung, jangan lupakan bibir yang terus tersenyum lebar itu. Dadanya menghangat lagi. Membuatnya melupakan pikirannya sejak tadi dan malah jadi memerhatikan apa yang Seungwoo maksud. Meskipun hanya sebuah sketsa berwarna, Byungchan bisa melihat bahwa pilihan Seungwoo terlalu indah untuk ia pakai. Perpaduan putih dan keemasan –warna yang sama sekali tidak cocok dengan latar belakangnya.

“Apa.. tidak terlalu berlebihan untukku?” Tanya Byungchan ragu-ragu.

“Kau tidak menyukainya?”

“Bukan seperti itu.. aku hanya merasa tidak pantas memakainya.”

Seungwoo menggenggam tangan kirinya. “Aku selalu yakin dengan _pilihanku_ , Byungchan.”

Byungchan perlahan melepaskan tangan Seungwoo yang menggenggam miliknya. Entah kenapa wajahnya terasa hangat sekali. Seungwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sekilas, menyadari jika Byungchan merasa keberatan dengan perbuatannya. _Canggung sekali._

“Baiklah.” Jawab Byungchan tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Seungwoo. Byungchan sejak awal memang tidak berniat menolak apapun yang Seungwoo pilihkan untuknya.

“Mau pilihkan.. untukku?” Tanya Seungwoo ragu-ragu. Syukur, anggukan kecil dari Byungchan membuatnya _sedikit_ lega.

Seungwoo membiarkan saja ketika Byungchan membolak-balikkan kertas di tangannya. Ia bisa melihat manik Byungchan berbinar penuh kekaguman setiap jemarinya membalikkan kertas berisi sketsa berwarna-warni itu. Seungwoo juga pasti tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa langkah dari sofa yang ia dan Byungchan duduki Irene tersenyum begitu lebar menyaksikan Seungwoo yang atensinya begitu fokus, tentu saja dengan tatapan begitu memuja pemuda di sebelahnya. _Benar-benar definisi dunia hanya milik berdua._ Membuat wanita cantik itu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memberikan rancangan lainnya pada kedua pemuda itu.

Byungchan tiba-tiba saja berhenti membalikkan kertas di tangannya.

“Sudah menemukannya?”

“Mungkin aku tidak pandai memilih, tapi kau terlihat _tam—_ maksudku sangat cocok dengan warna hitam.” Byungchan ingin merutuki mulutnya yang hampir kelepasan mengatakan bahwa Seungwoo tampan, meskipun sebenarnya memang itu kenyataannya. Hanya saja.. mengatakannya tidak perlu di depan Seungwoo.

“Benarkah aku terlihat tampan memakai pakaian hitam? Jadi sekarang tidak—“

“Bukan seperti itu, kau terlihat tampan mengenakan apapun—“ Byungchan menutup mulutnya, lalu memejamkan kedua mata.

_Malu sekali._ Darahnya seperti tiba-tiba mengalir menuju wajah, pasti wajahnya sangat merah. Byungchan tidak sengaja menatap Seungwoo, malah membuat pemuda itu memalingkan wajah, menjadi fokus memerhatikan sketsa _tuxedo_ berwarna hitam yang saat ini Byungchan pegang. Byungchan bisa melihat bahwa telinga Seungwoo begitu memerah.

“Baiklah, aku juga menyukainya.”

.

.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan kembali berada dalam kecanggungan ketika berada di perjalanan pulang. Berbeda dengan Seungwoo yang terlihat begitu tenang, raut wajah Byungchan terlihat gelisah dan tegang. Seungwoo merasakannya, Byungchan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Mau makan malam di luar?”

Byungchan tidak kunjung menjawab.

“Byungchan.”

“Ya?” Akhirnya Byungchan merespon setelah panggilan kedua.

“Ingin makan di luar?” Tanya Seungwoo lagi.

“Ah.. tidak perlu, mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk kita.”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk mendengar jawaban Byungchan. Namun, sesekali Seungwoo akan memerhatikan kembali pemuda di sebelahnya karena ia yakin sekali jika Byungchan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

“Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo agak lama –masih menimbang berbagai hal. Sebelum menghela nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya sepelan mungkin.

“Katakan saja, aku akan mendengarkanmu.”

Byungchan memejamkan kedua matanya –meyakinkan hati. Ia harus mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya sebelum segalanya semakin rumit.

“Aku tidak tau apakah aku pantas mengatakannya padamu.. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau memilihku. Kau selalu mengatakan pernikahan seolah itu adalah hal yang mudah untukku. Kau tidak pernah bertanya tentang apa yang aku rasakan. Bukankah itu _keterlaluan_?”

Seungwoo mematikan mesin mobilnya. Byungchan bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di kediaman Seungwoo. Pemuda itu bahkan masih diam saja ketika keluar dari dalam mobil, bahkan masih sempat membukakan pintu mobil untuknya. Byungchan keluar dari dalam mobil dengan kepala yang masih menunduk, belum siap menatap wajah pemuda di depannya.

“Maafkan aku.”

“Kenapa memimta maaf _hm_?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Aku yang harusnya meminta maaf. Aku tidak akan memaksakannya padamu jika kau tidak menginginkannya. Pernikahan, maksudku.”

_Bukan itu yang dirinya maksud._

Bagaimana Seungwoo untuk pertama kalinya menunjukkan senyuman yang berbeda, membuat Byungchan ikut merasakan rasa sakit? Seungwoo seharusnya tidak perlu merasakannya kalau saja ia tidak mengatakan isi hatinya.

“Boleh aku memelukmu?”

Byungchan hanya menatap manik abu-abu kecokelatan itu, sebelum memejamkan kedua matanya ketika ia rasakan tubuh hangat pemuda itu merengkuhnya.

“Aku.. seharusnya bersyukur hanya dengan melihatmu bebas.”

Seungwoo mengelus pelan pipinya dengan ibu jari. “Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui.” Byungchan perlahan memberanikan diri untuk balik menatap manik indah milik Seungwoo.

“Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”

*


	4. Chapter 4

_“Aku benar-benar mencintaimu.”_

.

.

Tidak ada bagian dari tubuhnya yang terluka, tapi Byungchan merasakan sakit luar biasa.

Juga, tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya bahkan setelah Seungwoo tidak lagi dalam pandangan. Ia refleks menekan dadanya ketika rasa sakit itu muncul lagi. Rasa _penuh_ yang berbeda mengisi dadanya, namun kali ini yang dirasa hanyalah sesak.

_Kenapa rasanya seolah Seungwoo meninggalkannya?_

.

.

Byungchan masih menatap kosong ke arah luar jendela kamarnya. Bahkan sampai Wooseok ikut duduk di sebelahnya pun Byungchan tidak juga menyadari.

“Kau belum sarapan.”

Suara pelan pemuda di sampingnya menyadarkan lamunan Byungchan. “Maaf, aku baru saja akan turun.”

“Tidak perlu, aku sudah membawakannya. Kau makan disini saja.” Wooseok mengambil sarapan Byungchan yang sudah ia bawa dari lantai bawah. “Atau mau kusuapi?”

“Wooseok.”

Pelayan mungil itu tersenyum saja ketika Byungchan mulai mengeluarkan rengekannya.

“Aku terlalu banyak merepotkanmu.” Ujar Byungchan sebelum mengambil nampan berisi roti dan segelas susu yang ada di tangan Wooseok, lalu mulai memakan roti tersebut.

Wooseok tersenyum kecil melihat Byungchan yang mulai memakan rotinya.

Terhitung sejak lima hari yang lalu Byungchan mulai sering melewatkan waktu makannya. Ada satu hari dimana Byungchan nyaris tidak memakan apapun kalau saja Wooseok tidak sengaja melihat pelayan lainnya membereskan makan malam yang tidak tersentuh.

_Wooseok tidak menyangka jika ia akan sepeduli ini pada Byungchan._

Sebelum bertemu pemuda yang ternyata punya senyum sangat manis itu, yang ia pedulikan hanyalah hal-hal berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Seperti bagaimana menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan tepat waktu atau yang paling penting adalah mengerjakan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh Seungwoo. Menemani Byungchan awalnya memang perintah dari Seungwoo. Namun, entah kenapa kini ia jadi terlampau peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada Byungchan.

Wooseok kadang berandai, _mungkin ini rasanya memiliki seorang adik._

“Apa ada kabar dari Seungwoo?”

Wooseok menatap Byungchan yang ternyata sudah menghabiskan separuh roti dan setengah gelas susu yang ia bawakan. Pelayan mungil itu tersenyum sekilas lalu segera mengambil sapu tangan untuk menghapus sisa susu yang berantakan di sudut dan bagian atas bibir Byungchan.

“Mau menghabiskannya?”

Byungchan menggeleng pelan. Wooseok mengambil nampan tersebut sebelum meletakkannya di nakas kamar Byungchan.

“Belum ada kabar.”

_Lagi-lagi Byungchan menunjukkan pandangan itu._

Sebenarnya semuanya cukup jelas di mata Wooseok–apa yang sedang terjadi. Semua diawali sejak Seungwoo berpamitan padanya untuk pergi beberapa hari. Bodohnya, Wooseok tidak bertanya kemana tuan mudanya itu akan pergi. Sudah lewat tujuh hari namun Seungwoo belum juga kembali. Hanya supir pribadi Seungwoo yang beberapa kali pulang untuk menanyakan kabar Byungchan padanya. Setiap kali Wooseok bertanya mengenai Seungwoo, jawaban yang ia dapatkan hanya pesan bahwa sang tuan muda tidak mengizinkan untuk memberitahukan keberadaannya.

Tiga malam yang lalu Wooseok mendapati Byungchan menangis di kamarnya.

_Mimpi buruk_ , Byungchan bilang.

Malam itu, Wooseok menjadi saksi dari igauan Byungchan yang terus meracaukan ‘maafkan aku’, membuatnya menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama di dalam sana hanya untuk mengusap pelan kepala pemuda yang sudah ia anggap adik itu hingga suara seraknya tidak lagi terdengar.

“Wooseok.. apa mungkin Seungwoo membenciku?”

Wooseok menoleh ke arah pemuda di sebelahnya, mendapati sorot ketakutan dari manik yang kini menatapnya.

“Byungchan, itu tidak mungkin terjadi—

“Seungwoo— mungkin tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Wooseok, aku menyakiti Seungwoo..” Mendengar tuturan tersebut, pelayan mungil itu hanya bisa memeluk pemuda yang bahunya kini bergetar, mengelus pelan bagian belakang kepala yang lebih muda dengan penuh rasa khawatir. “Aku terlambat menyadarinya.”

Byungchan kini menatapnya, keadaannya cukup kacau –dengan wajah basah karena air mata dan bibir bawah yang terus digigiti. Wooseok dengan perlahan menghapus air mata yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengalir dari ujung manik Byungchan dengan ibu jarinya.

“Aku mencintai Seungwoo.”

_Akhirnya._

_Adik kecilnya sudah dewasa._

Kedua tangan Wooseok kini sudah berada kedua sisi wajah Byungchan –mengelusnya pelan, masih dengan senyuman yang kini semakin merekah di bibirnya.

“Perasaan ini, aku yakin kau bisa melaluinya. Dengarkan aku. Tuan muda pasti akan pulang, dan kau hanya perlu mengatakan hal itu padanya, _hm_?”

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Byungchan mulai terbiasa tanpa kehadiran Seungwoo. Perasaannya sudah mulai bisa ia _kendalikan_. Fokusnya sudah mulai sedikit ia alihkan pada hal lain, _meskipun rasa rindu itu tentu masih ada._

Seperti saat ini, kalau biasanya Byungchan hanya berbaring di ranjang tanpa ada semangat untuk melakukan apapun, kini Byungchan sudah berani untuk jalan-jalan sendiri di taman mawar merah. Byungchan membawa roti gandum yang tidak ia habiskan saat makan siang. Kini dirinya sudah duduk di salah satu bangku panjang yang ada di dekat air mancur di tengah taman. Roti gandum itu kini tengah Byungchan potong menjadi bagian kecil, sebelum kemudian ia lempar dengan sembarang. Dalam hitungan detik, kawanan burung gereja mulai mengerubungi roti yang Byungchan berikan.

Byungchan tersenyum kecil, memerhatikan burung berparuh mungil itu begitu cepat menghabiskan potongan-potongan roti yang ia berikan.

_“Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Aku sedang bekerja. Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu sering menemuiku Jinhyuk.”_

Atensi Byungchan teralih, begitupun kawanan burung di depannya yang langsung bubar ketika mendengar suara agak keras dari dua pemuda yang sepertinya sedang berdebat.

Byungchan sedikit mengintip, dan malah menemukan Wooseok dengan seseorang yang cukup familiar di matanya –supir pribadi Seungwoo. Byungchan baru saja ingin pergi karena tidak ingin mengganggu, namun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang Wooseok sebut ‘Jinhyuk’ itu cukup membuat jantungnya berdegub kencang dengan nafas yang tercekat.

Dalam beberapa detik Byungchan seperti lupa cara bernafas.

“Katakan lagi—“ Byungchan tanpa sadar sudah melangkahkan kaki menuju kedua pemuda yang sedang berbicara serius. “Aku.. tidak salah mendengarnya kan?”

“Byungchan.” Wooseok menatap kaget pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan pandangan yang terlihat begitu _kasihan_.

“Wooseok, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Seungwoo..”

Wooseok baru saja bermaksud menjawab, namun tepukan pelan di pundaknya menghentikannya. Jinhyuk menggelengkan kepala –memberi isyarat agar Wooseok tidak mengatakan apapun.

“Mohon maaf sebelumnya, apakah anda ingin melihat keadaan tuan muda?”

Tanpa pikir panjang Byungchan mengangguk.

Bahkan di perjalanan pun Byungchan tidak berhenti menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya. Jinhyuk berkali-kali menawarkan Byungchan untuk meminum air—yang sempat ia minta bawakan oleh Wooseok, agar pemuda itu menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Pemuda jangkung itu mulai memikirkan skenario-skenario buruk yang bisa saja terjadi, seharusnya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Wooseok—kekasihnya untuk menyembunyikan hal ini dari pemuda berlesung pipi yang kini duduk di belakangnya.

_‘Tuan muda kecelakaan.’_

_‘Sekarang ada di rumah sakit.’_

Byungchan sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan apapun dengan jernih setelah mendengarnya. Kalimat itu terus terngiang di telinganya, banyak hal buruk yang bergantian menghampiri pikirannya. Meskipun sejak tadi Jinhyuk terus menenangkannya, namun Byungchan tidak bisa tenang sama sekali. _Byungchan tidak bisa, dirinya tidak siap pada kemungkinan terburuk._

.

.

Byungchan hanya berjalan mengekori Jinhyuk ketika mereka memasuki sebuah gedung yang terbilang cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat mondar-mandir di lorong yang mereka lewati. Bau asing yang masuk penciumannya membuat perasaan Byungchan semakin tidak nyaman.

“Tuan Seungwoo ada di dalam.”

Pemuda manis itu menatap Jinhyuk seolah bertanya _‘apakah ia harus masuk ke dalam?’_ yang kemudian di balas oleh anggukan kecil dari pemuda jangkung itu.

Byungchan membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Itu Seungwoo, _benar-benar Seungwoo_. Kedua kakinya hanya bergerak dengan sendirinya menuju pemuda yang sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjang. Byungchan terus mengira-ngira apakan perasaan penuh di dadanya ini yang orang-orang sebut sebagai _rindu_? Ada yang pernah berkata bahwa rasa rindu akan hilang ketika bertemu dengan yang dirindukan. Namun rasa itu masih juga ada, meskipun saat ini Byungchan berada di tempat yang sama dengan Seungwoo, bahkan ketika jemarinya dengan tidak sopan mengelus pelan wajah damai yang masih terlelap itu.

_Tangan Seungwoo begitu dingin_ , Byungchan tidak sengaja menyentuhnya.

Digenggamnya jemari Seungwoo dengan kedua tangannya–berharap bisa sedikit menghangatkan. Byungchan hendak mencari jemari lainnya, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sebelah lengan Seungwoo penuh dengan perban dan seperti disangga oleh sesuatu.

“Jangan menangis.”

Suara familiar menyapa pendengaran Byungchan. Perasaannya seketika berdesir, juga penuh–sesak. Atensinya kini teralih pada manik abu kecokelatan yang masih mengerjap–menyesuaikan cahaya yang menusuk dengan tiba-tiba. Byungchan memegang wajahnya, mulai menyeka air mata yang ternyata turun tanpa ia sadari. Menggeleng pelan, sebelum tersenyum kecil yang membuat cekungan di kedua pipinya terlihat.

Pemuda manis itu bisa melihat Seungwoo bersusah payah menggerakkan tubuhnya.

“Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?” Byungchan refleks menahan lengan Seungwoo.

“Apa aku terlihat sesakit itu?” Seungwoo terkekeh, lalu dengan sedikit paksaan serta bantuan dari Byungchan, ia berhasil duduk di ranjangnya. “Kecuali tangan kananku, tidak ada yang sakit, Byungchan. Jangan menangis lagi.”

Byungchan merasakan jemari dingin Seungwoo bergerak di wajahnya dengan amat pelan—seolah yang disentuhnya adalah benda rapuh. Menghapus ujung maniknya yang tidak kunjung berhenti mengeluarkan bulir bening.

“Rindu.” Hanya berupa suara lirih–keluar dari bibir yang lebih muda, namun sudah mampu membuat Seungwoo hilang fokus. “Aku merindukanmu.” Kali ini pemuda manis itu mengatakannya dengan lebih lantang, dengan kedua manik yang fokus pada miliknya.

“Mendekatlah.”

Byungchan mendekatkan dirinya pada Seungwoo, sampai wajahnya hampir sejajar dengan milik Seungwoo. Bisa ia rasakan telapak tangan dingin milik pemuda itu pada sisi wajahnya, rasanya sangat kontras dengan permukaan kulit wajahnya yang kian menghangat. Manik abu kecokelatan itu kini menatapnya dengan penuh arti. Byungchan mengangguk, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya membuat jantung Byungchan berdebar bukan main.

Seungwoo mengecup keningnya, lama.

Dan saat itulah tangis Byungchan pecah. Rasa di dadanya benar-benar campur aduk, perasaan yang ia tahan selama ini seakan meluap bersama lelehan bening dari kedua maniknya.

“Maaf.”

Byungchan menggeleng, lalu berangsur membuka kedua matanya. _Bukan_ , bukan Seungwoo yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Tapi apa daya yang keluar dari bibirnya hanyalah isakan, meskipun berkali-kali ia paksa untuk berhenti.

“Maafkan aku.”

Kata terakhir yang terekam oleh otaknya, sebelum hilang fokus di detik selanjutnya. Seungwoo dengan perlahan _menghapus_ isakannya. _Berhasil_. Isaknya terhenti, namun bulir bening dari kedua maniknya jatuh lagi. Kali ini Byungchan tahu alasannya. _Ia belum pernah merasa sebahagia ini._ Sadar akan gerakan di permukaan bibirnya tidak lagi terasa, Byungchan menahan tengkuk yang lebih tua agar jangan dulu melepas tautannya. Ia juga ingin menyampaikan kalau dirinya sama menyesal, sama rindu, _sama cinta._

Byungchan mencoba, _setidaknya._

Namun bukan kuasanya ketika gemetar yang malah menjadi balasan, bahkan sangat kentara di bibirnya yang kini bergerak lambat membalas ciuman Seungwoo. Byungchan sepenuhnya sadar dan yakin dengan apa yang ia lakukan, hanya _belum terbiasa._

Seungwoo mengelus sisi wajah Byungchan dengan ibu jarinya, lalu dengan hati-hati melepaskan tautan bibirnya. “Terimakasih, tapi jangan memaksakan diri hm?”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepala sebagai balasan–Seungwoo pasti salah mengerti. Memori ketika ia menolak ciuman Seungwoo kala itu terngiang kembali. “Tolong jangan berfikir kalau aku melakukannya karena terpaksa. Ini yang pertama—

—dan aku menyukainya. _Denganmu_.”

Ah, Byungchan bisa melihatnya. Manik abu kecokelatan yang awalnya terlihat ragu itu seketika berbinar penuh harap, _dan Byungchan benar-benar ingin memenuhi harapan itu._

“Aku mencintaimu, Seungwoo. Maaf karena terlambat menyadari—

Butuh sekian detik waktu sampai otaknya kembali berfungsi dengan normal, karena tautan bibir kedua kali yang tanpa sangka ia dapatkan. Kali ini tidak ada rasa gemetar sama sekali ketika Byungchan mencoba membalasnya. Tengkuknya masih ditahan oleh Seungwoo bahkan ketika ciuman tersebut berakhir. Seungwoo mengecup bibirnya –sekali lagi, sebelum memandangnya cukup lama.

“Kau tau, aku sempat membuang harapan tentang datangnya hari ini, dimana rasa yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi kusembunyikan akan berbalas. Aku dengan bodohnya menyakiti diri sendiri dengan mencoba melupakan perasaan ini. Sampai kau muncul di hadapanku. Terimakasih, _untuk mencintaiku._ ”

Byungchan, sebelumnya, tidak pernah berharap akan dicintai seperti ini.

“Bukankan aku yang seharusnya mengatakannya? Terimakasih, _sudah mencintaiku._ ”

_Sosok Byungchan selalu nampak indah di mata Seungwoo_. Namun, sosok Byungchan di depannya _tersenyum_ sampai cekungan di kedua pipinya nampak dengan begitu jelas, kemudian menyisakan lengkungan sabit pada kedua bingkai maniknya, bahkan lebih indah dari kata indah itu sendiri.

“Dari sekian banyak hal baik yang terjadi hari ini, ternyata ada satu hal yang aku sesalkan.”

Byungchan menatapnya heran—atau mungkin penasaran. “Apa?”

“Aku, yang tidak bisa memelukmu.”

. 

. 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini sebelumnya sudah pernah dipost di write.as (via [**Twitter**](https://twitter.com/byungpeaches)).


End file.
